Perforated leather and like materials are widely used in upholstery, particularly in upholstery of automotive seating. Perforation provides a desirable decorative effect and may be used to create a decorative pattern. It also allows air to pass through the material and this can be desirable in some applications.
When perforated leather or similar materials are stitched, however, a problem arises. The presence of perforations tends to distort an intended line of stitching. This happens because the sewing machine needle tends to preferentially enter an existing perforation in the material rather than pierce the material. Thus, unless the direction and pitch of the stitching corresponds exactly to an existing line of perforations, which is in practice unlikely, if not impossible, stitching tends to zig-zag between existing perforations spoiling the aesthetic appeal of the finished stitched material.
Embodiments of the present invention have been made in consideration of this problem.